


you're dead to me

by knox_moreau



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jerejean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knox_moreau/pseuds/knox_moreau





	

It’d only been about a year since Jean had joined the Trojans, so he was moderately more comfortable with them, but not completely. Jean wasn’t sure he’d ever be completely comfortable anywhere. Except, maybe, near Jeremy Knox. Jean hadn’t figured it out yet exactly, but he felt significantly more comfortable around Jeremy than he had with any person in his entire, miserable life.

The night before Jean had had an extensive conversation with Alvarez and Laila when Jeremy wasn’t around. The more he told them about things he thought of Jeremy, the more insufferable they both got.

“Jean, I have some bad news for you,” Laila had said, a serious expression plastered to her face. It didn’t stay for long since she started laughing with Sara immediately after getting out a strained, “you’ve got a crush, Jean.”

So what? Maybe Jean had a crush on Jeremy. Or maybe it would pass and Jean could return to hating everybody within a 5 mile radius of him. That’s what he was good at: hating everyone in sight, quickly followed by exy.

Now, Jean was in the dorm room he’d somehow come to share with Jeremy (“That’s gay,” Alvarez had said, followed by Laila saying, “It’s okay that we said that, because we’re gay.”), and he was alone for what felt like the first time in several months. He sat cross-legged on his bed, reading the last book of the Hunger Games series in one hand and texting Jeremy with the other hand (“You text him all the time, Jean.” “Don’t say it.” “That’s gay.”) Jean’s phone buzzed with a text from Jeremy.

Jeremy: hey

Jeremy: hey jean

Jeremy: heyyy

Jean: What do you want, Jeremy?

Jeremy: well that’s rude. i just wanted to tell you a joke

Jeremy: do you wanna hear it?

Jean: No.

Jeremy: okay here goes:

Jean: I said no.

Jeremy: where did Prim go when the bomb went off

Jeremy: …

Jeremy: everywhere

Jeremy: Jean?

Jean: you’re dead to me 

Jean didn’t answer Jeremy’s text for a week.


End file.
